Like Toy Soldiers
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: Jade hadn't seen Beck since graduation, but now, turning twenty-one, she decided to return back to LA, with her abusive boyfriend in tow. She's bound to run into him. Rated M for Sex, Language, and Abuse
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiii! So, here's something I have been wanting to play with so let's dig right in. It's in Jade's POV for now, may change later, but not yet!

SUMMARY: Jade hadn't seen Beck since graduation, but now, turning twenty-one, she decided to return back to LA, with her abusive boyfriend in tow. She's bound to run into him.

*THE DAY BEFORE HOLLYWOOD ARTS GRADUATION*

"Dude, I am going to New York!" I shouted, listening to the voicemail.

_Jadelyn West, we would be happy if you joined our cast in the revised Broadway Musical of "Moulin Rouge", we would love for you to play the lead role of Satine. We have also made arrangements for you to attend NYU, and get your degree while you are here, since you don't yet have it. Please call us back, so we can give you all the details, Thank you. _

It was all finally falling into place. Except one minor detail. Beck congratulated me, and squeezed me into a hug.

Neither of us dared to say it, but he couldn't come with me, he was chasing his own dreams. This was the end.

*PRESENT DAY*

I rolled my eyes as the cheesy airplane attendant asked everyone if they wanted a drink, a little too cheerful in my opinion.

When she stopped at our seat, Luke asked for a beer. I stayed silent, though I was not happy about that.

Luke is my boyfriend, I guess. I mean we've been together for a while now, ever since I met him at a little party in New York. We had a few drinks, made out a lot, and I ended up waking up naked in his bed.

After that I moved in with him, he' a great guy. Until he starts to drink that is. Then he gets a little rough, and says things he doesn't mean.

He is a foot taller than me, with messy black hair, and stubble on his face, and a perfect nose, and straight teeth. He had green eyes that I swear could glow in the dark.

A month after my Broadway gig ended, I graduated from college, and didn't know where to go from there. I made a headway in the Musical industry, and could get a role in practically any Broadway Musical, but I knew that opportunity would be there for a while, and I wanted to try something new.

I found out through one of my weekly phone calls with Cat, that there was an open Lead Role for a new show on television that they were working on. I figured if that didn't work out I could always start up my music career, which I had wanted to do anyway. Or even take a little break.

Luke was a musician, and claimed to have never been to Los Angeles, and so I invited him to come along with me, so here we were, about to land in LAX.

When the Pilot said we were about to land, Luke seemed okay, so maybe he wasn't drunk yet, hopefully.

I was excited to see all my friends again. Cat, Robbie, Andre, and even Tori. Sure Tori is extremely annoying, but in the end, she always helped me out, and so we kind of had a truce. Though I will never admit it out loud. Ever.

I was nervous to see Beck. I missed him like crazy, even after four damn years. Every little thing I did reminded me of him. I completely regret the last time I saw him. It's played in my head over, and over, and I remember it clearly.

*RIGHT AFTER GRADUATION*

I was posing in a picture with my father, who had surprisingly made time to come to my graduation. Neither of us was smiling. I was scowling at the camera.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I turned to see Beck, also in his cap and gown, "Hey," He said not looking in my eyes. My mom and dad said they had to get back to work, and then they left me alone.

Beck didn't touch me or look at me, "So when are you leaving?" He asked, focusing on kicking a blade of grass with his converse.

"The Morning," I said, emotionless. This was so hard on me. I love him so much.

"So I guess this is it?" He said, finally looking up. He wanted me to say no, to lie, to say I would keep in touch, but we both knew that never worked out. Especially with my jealousy.

But instead I sucked it all up, and said, "Guess so." He looked hurt, but pulled me into a hug, anyway. He kissed the top of my head. I wanted him to kiss me so bad, and he might have wanted me to, also, but neither of us did. Instead we pulled away, and I just walked away. I regret ever walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hope you are liking. R&R, My people :)

*PRESENT DAY*

Cat told me she would pick me up, and then we were having a "Welcome Back" party. I told her no, but she just ignored me. I walked off the plane with Luke, and grabbed my luggage. He grabbed his, too. We had already bought a little house by the beach, and had our stuff shipped there, so we didn't have much.

As soon as I got my luggage, I caught a glimpse of Velvet Red Hair, and before I knew it, Cat was attached to me, hugging me, and smiling, and saying how glad she was I was back. I kind of just stiffened up, and let her. I didn't want to offend her or anything. Well I did want to, but I held back.

I introduced Cat to Luke, and she hugged him too, and then we followed her to her car, and put our luggage in her trunk.

"Next stop, Tori's house! She arranged the whole party for you!" Cat seemed to say everything with exclamation.

I rolled my eyes, not to stoked about this party, but I kept my mouth shut, and went along with it. Tori had a nice house now that she was kind of a Pop Sensation. We walked in and there were a ton of people there.

Everyone was there, and greeted me nicely, as if I wasn't a total bitch to them in High School. I didn't see Beck. Then I heard a motorcycle engine rev outside, and a minute later Beck walked in. He was in the process of taking his helmet off, and shaking his hair out. He looked the same, but a bit taller, and he had a hint of stubble on his face. I couldn't help but stare. He was still so sexy, even after all this time. He was wearing worn jeans, and a white t-shirt.

Luke nudged me a little bit, almost knocking me over. He was on his fifth drink. Oh God this was going to be bad, "Come on," He said, leading me to a bedroom, I wasn't sure why.

"Who was that?" He asked, I sat down on the bed, as Luke paced back and forth in front of me.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, that guy in there," He said, grabbing my wrists, a little too tight. I tried to fight him off. I always tried to fight, but he was too tough for me.

"He's no one," I said, and he slapped me with all his might. I got up, and kicked him as hard as I could in the leg. He laughed at me, though I could tell I hurt him. He then exited the room, and I sat on the bed, holding my face, and hoping like hell it wouldn't bruise.

"Jade?" A voice said. I knew that voice well. I used to wake up every day just to hear that voice. I looked up at him, no emotion on my face. I was afraid to smile, he would see right through it.

He walked toward me, and sat down beside me, "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, Of Course." I said. He looked unsure, and grabbed my wrist, making me lower my hand from my face. He raised his eyebrows. Damn, it must already my bruising. He reached out and lightly touched it, and I flinched, simply because it hurt like hell.

"Jade, what happened?" He asked. He reached over and brushed my hair back behind my ear. A simple gesture, something he used to always do, I almost didn't even notice it.

"Nothing," I said, looking down at our shoes, matching black Converse. "Just an accident, that's all."

He knew I was lying, but he dropped it, because he knew I would get irritated.

"Haven't seen you in a while," He said, after a long silence.

"I've really missed you," I blurted out, and then immediately put my face in my hands, completely embarrassed. Beck is the only person who could ever make me embarrassed, or blush even.

He rubbed my back, then said, "Jade, you have no idea how bad it hurt when you left."

I fought off a tear. Jesus, between my stinging face, and this, I had to fight the tear, but it fell anyway. I was in pain. Emotional, Physical, this was all too much, and I felt my guard fall. Beck was the only one possible of making that happen.

I cried, and Beck put his arm around me, and just held me as I did so. He didn't try and comfort me. He knew I just needed to let it out. I was surprised that no one from the party had tried to come find me, but then I remembered they were absorbed in their drinking game. Luke probably joined them.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Babe," Beck said, once I was done. I wasn't surprised at all that he had called me babe. It felt just like old times being with him. Like we could just pick up where we left off.

We might have been able to, under different circumstances.

Then I heard heavy footsteps coming back down the hallway, and quickly turned to Beck, "Shit, Hide," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Cliff Hanger! Anyway, On with it.

I don't know what it was, possibly the urgency in my voice, but Beck quickly slipped into the closet, and left it opened a crack. I pretended to still be nursing my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked.

"What the hell are YOU doing?" I said, getting very pissed off at him.

"Well you should know better than to stare at other men," He said.

"And you should know better than to hit me above my neck, how am I supposed to explain this?" I said, gesturing at my face.

"That is enough of your mouth," He said, grabbing me by my shoulders, and shaking me. I clenched my fists, and ended up punching him in the stomach. He lifted his foot, and kicked me hard in my stomach. I felt the tears come back, as I grabbed my stomach, and bent over, in pain.

"I'm going home, see you there," Heard him say. I heard the door slam, and then Beck was right next to me, stroking my hair. I saw the hurt all over his face, and some tears. I couldn't watch. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Thank…you," I managed to get out.

"For what?" Beck asked, attempting to regain his composure.

"Not…Inter…Fering," I said. The pain was going away, slowly, but it still hurt, bad. "I don't want you to get hurt," I said, a bit clearer, and I sat up, against the headboard of the bed. That took all the breath out of me.

Beck looked right at me, when I said that, and crawled towards me, before I knew what was happening, his lips were crashing against mine, "Dammit, Jade," He said, when the kiss broke, "I would have stopped that if I knew it was going to happen, I didn't have a clue what was happening, until he left. Besides, I'd rather get hurt than see you in pain, because that hurts me, I love you, dammit, I never stopped."

Even with my stomach killing me, I was grasping what he was saying, and the tears were still falling, like little raindrops. I wanted to tell him I loved him, too. I wanted to, but I couldn't form it into words. I just took one of my hands off of my stomach, and reached out, and touched his face, and he grabbed my hand, and I knew that he knew.

BECK

Seeing Jade gasp in pain was killing me. I asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital, but she shook her head, so I just sat here and held her hand.

I love her so much. I wanted to kill that ass hole. I would have gone after him, but I knew Jade needed me here.

There was a knock on the door, "Busy!" I shouted, and then I heard giggles coming from the hallway. Jade seemed to be regaining her composure back, her breathing was returning to normal. I stroked her hair.

"I love you, too," She finally said, after a while. I kissed her again, and she smiled big. She was okay now. She was going to be okay.

"Jade, we are going to go to your house, and I am going to kick this guy's ass," I said. Jade looked a bit scared, as she shook her head. I had never in my life seen Jade look that scared. Ever.

"Why not?" I asked, confused, thinking she would want that.

"Beck, I don't want you to get in a fight, you might get hurt, just don't worry about it, please, Beck. Please," She begged.

"Why are you with him, Jade?" I asked, my anger escalating.

She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"To stay alive," She said finally. She said it as cold as ice, no emotion in her voice. This angered me the most, more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ohh, a little look into Beck's head. Now back to Jadey!

Getting settled into the house was easy. I didn't see Beck again after the party, until the third week of being back in LA. He sent me the same text every night though.

EVERYTHING GOOD?

The answer was always a yes, until the third week, on Wednesday. I finally decided to take a break from working for a bit, I could afford it thanks to "Moulin Rouge". Luke was in the studio every day, working on an album.

That night, he came home extremely drunk.

I was sitting on the couch in my pajamas- black short shorts, and a white wife-beater, making fun of a teen magazine, when he crashed through the door.

"You Fucking whore!" He yelled, barely in the door. I looked up, the clock read 7:45, he was home early. I heard my phone ding at that moment, I ignored it.

"Surely you aren't talking to me," I said, anger coming through me. He stomped right over to where I was sitting, and pulled me up. I knew it was coming. I thought about other things.

_Step By Step_. Beck smiling at me.

He grabbed my arms, and screamed at me. I tuned him out.

_Heart To Heart. _The first time Beck Kissed me.

He began to choke me.

_Left Right Left. _When Beck took my Virginity.

I managed to punch him in the face.

_We all fall down, Like Toy Soldiers._ Beck grabbing my hand.

He slapped me across the face, and then pushed me to the ground.

_Bit By Bit. _Beck saying my name.

I tasted blood in my mouth.

_Torn Apart._ Beck looking hurt.

I hurt all over.

_We never win. _Beck Crying.

Luke kicked me, with his boot, then walked off.

_But the battle wages on. For Toy Soldiers. _Beck Panicking.

I needed my phone. I gained enough energy to crawl the few inches to the couch.

I grabbed it, and read my messages. All from Beck.

EVERYTHING OKAY?

EVERYTHING OKAY?

JADE?

I'M ON MY WAY.

No, No, No, he can't come here. I managed to type in N-O, and hit send. Then I just stayed on the floor, floating in and out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This Chapter is going to be from Becks POV, just in case you are confuzzled! BTW Parts from the last chapter was from Eminem's song "Like Toy Soldiers" It seemed fitting. I am listening to it as I write, haha (:

I was in front of Jade's house. It was dark outside. My phone buzzed right then, but I ignored it. I was too busy making my way up the stairs, to the door. I was about to knock on the door, when I noticed small movement in the picture window next to the door.

I glanced in. There, lying on the floor was Jade. She had bruises on her arms, and she had both of her hands on her stomach. He must have kicked her again. There was blood coming from her mouth. But the thing I noticed the most was the look on her face.

She looked completely vulnerable, like a small child, and in so much pain, all at once. I ran in, a stroked her hair for a second, unsure what to do. Then I quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"My…" I began then paused.

Girlfriend? No.

Ex-Girlfriend? No.

Friend? No.

"Jade is hurt, please hurry," I settled with.

"We are tracking your phone, we will be there momentarily."

"What. The. Fuck?" I heard behind me. It was Luke, I hadn't even heard him come up behind me. I was caught off guard, as he kicked me, making me fall right on Jade, who moaned loudly in pain, at my weight.

Okay, Now I'm pissed. I stood up, and punched him in the face once, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Doesn't feel too good, does it? Asshole."

I walked toward him, and was about to kick him in the face, when I heard, "Beck, no," Jade said softly behind me. She was looking up at me in fear. I just touched her face, and stroked her hair, until I heard the ambulance.

JADE

I quickly gasped, and sat straight up, opening my eyes, to take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, hooked to all kinds of machines. I wanted to take my scissors, and cut all the wires up. Across the room, I saw Beck sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair.

A nurse walked in the room, and stopped in her tracks, to stare at me, "The Jade girl is up," She yelled out the hallway, then she turned to me, "You must be really tough, Jade, we didn't expect you to wake up for another three days.

I saw Beck begin to stir. He rubbed his eyes, and then sat straight up when he saw me looking at him. Then he rushed over to me.

I was trying to say something… anything to him, but I was being pushed back into sleep. I couldn't move my mouth, I couldn't form the words. I managed to reach out towards him just before I fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sooo, now we are back to Jade again!

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness like that. I woke up once, and it was completely dark, but I could feel Beck's hand holding mine. I woke up again, and it was daytime. I could see Beck and Luke screaming at each other, at the foot of my bed.

"I ought to kill you right now!" Beck yelled at him, shoving him a little.

"You think I like this?" Luke said, pointing at me, "I want to kill myself!" I could see the sadness, and sincerity on his face. I noticed he had a black eye, and a bandage on his nose.

"You are so full of shit!" I heard Beck say, before drifting off again.

The next time I opened my eyes, all I saw was Luke's face, he was telling me something.

"…so sorry, Jade, I love you so much, I'm going to stop drinking, I promise, I love you," He said. That was the first time he had ever told me he loved me. I was glad I couldn't respond, because I am not sure I love him back. I do feel for him, but is it love? I'm not so sure.

He rubbed my face, and I reached up and grabbed his hand, to hold it. Then something off to the side caught my eye. It was Beck. He was sitting in that same chair, watching us. He looked hurt, angry, and upset all at once.

I felt a pang of sadness in my stomach, and wanted to say his name so bad, but I drifted away again.

When I woke up again, I knew it was for real this time, because I was in so much pain. I moaned loudly, and then saw Beck wake up in the chair right next to me.

"Jade, are you all right?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, feeling great," I said, sarcastically. I moved to sit up, and something kept poking me.

"Stop moving," Beck said, and I ignored him, until I was sitting up, and then I grabbed at my neck. I got a hold of something, the object that was poking me.

"Beck, what is this?" I asked, and he looked at it, and rolled his eyes.

"It's some necklace thing Luke put on you."

"Beck, it hurts," I said, and he immediately moved towards me, and put his arms around my neck to unclasp the necklace. Finally, he got it off, and handed it to me. It was a quarter, that got cut into a star shape.

The Edges were pointed, and stabbing me. "Well, what an appropriate gift. From him," Beck said.

I chose to ignore him, and instead said, "No one knows I'm here right?"

"Nope," He said, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," I said, and then the nurse walked in, and started checking me over.

"She looks better, we might have her out as early as tomorrow," The nurse said and then walked back out.

Beck told me he was going to go get me some coffee, two sugars, and I just nodded and turned the TV on.

There on the TV was Beck's face, I turned it up, it was E! News.

"Star of the newest Blockbuster hit movie remake, Romeo and Juliet, and girlfriend, Saffire, were seen last weekend leaving five-star restaurant, Indie," The reporter said.

Saffire? Saffire was like a pop sensation. Beck is famous? Of course he is. I felt so stupid for not having a TV in NYC. I might have known all this then.

I turned the TV off, and just waited until Beck got back. When he did, he pulled the little tray in front of me and then set my coffee there, and continued to his same seat.

I felt him staring at me, but I continued to stare ahead, with my arms crossed. I was kind of pissed.

"I kind of keep expecting to wake up, I am so glad you're here," He said. This made me more pissed.

"Yeah, I bet Saffire is super glad too," I said, looking right at him. He looked down.

"I kind of thought you would find out about that," He said.

"Um, Duh," Was all I said.

"Jade, you really didn't expect that I was going to wait around for you? I didn't think you were ever coming back. You didn't wait for me," He said. Looking me in the eye at the last sentence.

That stung. I just looked the other way, "Jade we both started new lives, but it's clear that neither of us moved on."

I didn't dare look back at him. I refused to. "I love you," He said.

I sighed, and said, "I love you too, but that doesn't change anything. I think we should just get back to our lives."

I still wouldn't look at him. I heard him clear his voice, then he came over to where I was looking, and got down on his knees, "Fine, Jade, if that's what you want, but if any of this shit happens again, call me. I'll be right there."

Then he stood up, and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So now I am going to progress time a lil bit (:

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

I hadn't talked to Beck since that day at hospital. I would see him at a few A-list parties, but we both kept our distance. He always had Saffire on his arm. Luke stopped drinking so heavily. He did not stop drinking though. I healed.

One night, Luke was on his third drink, and was in his boxers, sloppily playing guitar, and singing my name over and over. I laughed at him, also on my third drink. I was already drunk. I was out of beer, so I went to the kitchen to get some more.

Then I felt Luke put his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck. I smiled, and sat my glass on the counter, turned around, and put my hands behind his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Bedroom?" He asked, coming up for air. I nodded, then grabbed his hand, and led him to the room. He pushed me on the bed, causing me to hit my head on the head board. Then he continued to take his shirt off.

He wasn't gentle at all, like Beck used to be. He fell asleep afterwards. I got up, and put on a long sleeve flannel shirt, over a black tank top, and jeans. I grabbed my keys, and drove to Becks house. I only knew where he lived because I remembered Cat pointing it out on the way to a party. I was still really drunk, and I was surprised I didn't crash my car. My whole body hurt, and I wasn't sure why I was here.

I pulled up, and walked up the stairs, and rang the doorbell. I saw a light come on upstairs, and then a few minutes later, Beck opened the door. His hair was a little messy, and he was rubbing his eyes. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

When he registered it was me standing in front of him, his eyes widened a little, "Is everything okay? Come in here," He said, and so I did. I tripped a little, as I did, and I looked around. His house was nice. He closed the door, and turned to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I just had to see you," I slurred. He walked past me, and I began to follow him, and almost tripped again, but he caught my arm, which hurt, so I suspected there was a bruise there now.

Beck laughed, "Jadey, your drunk," He said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said. He helped me walked into his living room, and we sat on the couch.

"You do realize that it's two in the morning?" Beck asked.

I ignored him, and said, "I love you," Then I kissed him, and it turned into a pretty heavy make out session. Then Beck removed my Flannel shirt, and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I opened my eyes, just as Beck jumped up.

He looked pissed. Was he pissed at me? I looked down. There were hand shape bruises on my arms, and then on my right arm, was a huge gash. How did that happen? I have no clue. But dried blood covered my arm, and it was still bleeding a little bit.

He punched a wall, and then disappeared into another room. I just sat there, and stared into space. Then he returned with a first aid kit, and a wet rag. He sat next to me, and began to gently scrub the dried blood off.

I watched his face. Finally he asked, "He did this?" I knew it was a question, but it sounded more like a fact. I nodded, and the he said, "Why?" His voice broke a little, like he was about to cry, but I knew he wouldn't cry. He was staying strong for me. He always did that.

I was embarrassed to say it out loud. Beck looked at me, and I knew my face was probably bright red.

Then he read my mind, and looked down, "Jade, don't tell me this is from…Sex?" He asked.

I looked away, and he sighed, "Oh, god," he said. He put a bandage over my arm, and then stood up.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want," He said, and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Beck, please don't leave me," I said, sounding weak. I hated sounding weak. He came back over, and grabbed my hand. I stood, and he lead me up the stairs, to his room. All I noticed was his bed. It looked so soft. I ran my hand over it, back and forth, while Beck dug through some drawer.

Then he came over, and handed me a pair of girls black short shorts, "I do not want to sleep in Saffire's shorts," I said harshly.

He sighed, "They're yours," He said, and then went and lay down in the bed, put the covers over him.

I looked closely, they were mine. I remembered leaving them in his RV.

"You've kept these this long?" I said, while pulling my jeans off, and replacing them with the shorts. I noticed another big bruise on my left knee.

"I have a few of your things, I didn't have the heart to throw them out, they reminded me of you," He said.

I crawled in the bed next to him, and the bed was so soft, and I pulled the covers over me, and felt immediate warmth. I just sat next to Beck. He reached over and turned the lamp off, and we sat there in the dark. I knew he was sitting up, too. Years ago, he would have had his arm around me, and we would have fallen right asleep.

I lay down, and so did he, and then I scoot closer to him, and he finally put his arm around me, and it felt less awkward.

"I love you," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, Jade," He said back. After that I was able to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Please R&R!

The next morning I awoke with a major headache. I silently thanked Beck for keeping the curtains closed, so the sun wasn't bright. I heard the shower running in the bathroom connecting Becks room. I felt very nauseous. I quickly got up, and ran into the bathroom, and puked.

When I ran in, I couldn't help but notice Beck in the shower. Oh god, he was so sexy. I just continued to puke, though. Beck quickly got out of the shower, and tied a towel around his waist. He came over to me, and held back my hair.

He wasn't embarrassed that I had seen him naked, just as I wasn't embarrassed to change my pants in front of him last night. Once I was done puking, I felt like shit, and I just kind of slumped over the toilet. Beck got up, and returned with a cold rag, wiping my face.

This all seemed so familiar. He had done this with me the first time I had ever gotten drunk, when were fifteen. Alcohol has never agreed with me.

"You okay?" He asked, after a few minutes. I nodded, and he helped me up, and helped me back to the bed. I just sat there and watched him get dressed. Plaid boxers, rugged jeans, and a black wife-beater. Then he crawled into the bed, towards me. He pushed my hair back out of my face, and looked me in the eyes. He looked as though he was about to kiss me.

I pushed him away, "No, Beck, I just puked," I said. He rolled his eyes, and then kissed my forehead instead. Then he got up, and continued to get ready. I got up, and pulled my jeans back on, and grabbing one of Beck's flannel shirts. I checked my phone. No messages yet. I tied my shoes, and then went to the bathroom, where Beck was blow drying his hair.

"I'm gonna go," I said, and so he gave me a hug, and then stole a kiss. Then I walked out, and drove back home.

When I got there, Luke was still sleeping, in the same place I left him. I quickly pulled on black sweats, and removed the flannel shirt. I made some coffee, putting two sugars in mine, and then sat on the couch sipping coffee, and reading a good novel.

My phone started vibrating, and a picture of Cat flashed on the screen. I hit the Accept button.

"What?" I said, hoping this wasn't another story about her brother.

"Hihi! We are having a party at Tori's tonight! Wanna come?" She said, practically yelling.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

"Great it's at seven! See you then!" I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock, it's was three PM. I decided to get up and around, and got in the shower.

After I got out, I wrapped a towel around me, and noticed the band aid on my arm was halfway hanging off, so I ripped it off, and threw it away. Then I went to the bedroom, where Luke was up again. He was pulling jeans on, and a t-shirt.

"I've got to go to NYC for a couple of days, I think I am getting a record deal!" Then he kissed me, and the sparks were back.

He packed his bags as I pulled some underwear, and one of his t-shirts on. He came back over to me as I pulled the shirt on. He wrapped his arms around me, and put his forehead against mine, "I'm going to miss you," He said, before kissing me once again.

Again we made our way to the bed, and he pulled my shirt back off. Then there was a honking outside, and he got up. "Damn, worse timing ever," He said, and I stood too.

"Jade, you are so beautiful," He said, taking me in. I smiled at him, and then walked over to give him one last kiss before he left.

Well, this was gonna be one Hell of a party.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hmm, Her man is gone, so what kind of trouble is Jade gonna get herself into now?

Cat picked me up at my house. I was wearing a black miniskirt, and a long-sleeve black shirt, that bared my left shoulder, and knee-high combat boots. I had styled my hair so it hung down to my stomach in black waves. I made sure my make-up was perfect.

When I got in Cat's car, it was dark outside, but I could see that she was wearing a dress. "Wow, you look great!" She said, and I rolled my eyes. She talked about absolutely nothing all the way to Tori's.

When we got to Tori's it looked awesome. She had all the lights out, and strobe lights going to the beat of Techno Music. There was already a ton of people mingling. I went straight to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. I took it, and then three more, before I felt an arm touch my shoulder. I smiled, and turned, already knowing who it was.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit, babe," Beck said. He was wearing a Plaid shirt, and jeans with work boots. Then he actually looked at me, "Wow, you look…"

"Beck?" A voice said behind him. Then there was Saffire. She was the same height as me, and so skinny I swear you could see her bones. She was wearing a strapless floral print dress that stopped just above her knees, and heels. She had long, curly blonde hair, and perfect facial structure.

I turned back to the bar, and ordered another drink. Then I heard Beck say, "Saffire, this is Jade."

I turned back to them, drink in hand, "Hi, Jade!" Saffire said, kindly. She seemed really nice, and sweet.

I wanted to stab her.

"Hello," I said, emotionless. I was about to take a drink, when Beck grabbed it from my hand, and handed it back to the bartender, gesturing that I didn't need anymore. I glared at him.

"So, Jade, how do you know Beck?" Saffire asked, making conversation.

Well, I met him at Hollywood Arts. We fell in love. He took my virginity. We are still in love.

"We are friends from high school," Beck answered for me. Saffire smiled. I fake-smiled back.

Then Saffire looked at her watch, "Oh shoot, I gotta get to my concert," She said. Then she leaned over, and passionately kissed Beck. I watched them for what seemed like ever, before she finally left. My eyes followed her all the way to the door.

"Jade…Jade," Beck said. Then he shook me a little.

"What?" I said, harshly, finally focusing on him.

"You kind of hurt your necklace, and yourself" He said. I looked down, and noticed I had pulled the star from my neck, and somehow caused it to bend, unnaturally. I also noticed a few smallish cuts on my hands from it.

I sighed, and he laughed at me, "Jadey, you love me," He said. I rolled my eyes, and turned away from him, crossing my arms. He poked my sides, which he knew bugged me.

"Come on, let's dance," He said.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ohh, Bade-ful.

A few hours, and way too many drinks later, the party was coming to an end.

Beck and I were both piss drunk, as we walked out of Tori's, "Can you give me a ride home?" I asked him. He nodded, and I got on his motorcycle, considering I was wearing a skirt. We somehow ended up in front of my house, and I told him Luke wasn't home, and we both ended up inside. I was stumbling everywhere, but Beck seemed alright, just a little foggy.

The next thing I know, we are in my bed, making out. Beck didn't have his shirt on, and he removed mine, and kissed my breasts. I moaned in pleasure, as he kissed his way lower, removing my skirt.

He raised his eyebrows, and gave me a half-smile, as he asked, "No underwear?"

I smiled big and said, "Easier access," making him laugh, before he continued kissing my sex. He put a finger inside me, and I got wet. He licked his fingers, and then continued to remove his pants, he was already erect. I sat up, and removed his boxers, and then wrapped my mouth around his dick, and gave him a blow job.

I had never given him a blow job, but he seemed to like it. After, he started kissing me again, and I leaned back against the headboard. After a few minutes, I pushed him down, and got on top of him, and rode him. Damn, it felt so good. After a few minutes I got off, and Beck started kissing me again, running his fingers through my hair. Then he entered me, and I moaned with pleasure.

When we were done, I felt so tired, I barely heard Beck whisper, "I love you," before falling asleep.

The next morning, my head was pounding again. I had to stop waking up this way. I barely made it to the toilet, before throwing up yet again. Beck came in, wearing his boxers, and grabbed my robe off the wall by the shower, and helped me put it on, because I wasn't wearing anything.

Again, he grabbed my hair, and rubbed my back. When I was done puking, I looked back at him, he looked so tired, and he hadn't said a word. I stood up, and followed him back to the bedroom. We sat the bed, with his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked.

"Ya," He said. I could immediately tell he was lying. I removed his arm from my shoulder, and crossed my arms. He sighed.

"Well, Beck, what is it?" I said, a bit harshly.

"Jade, I said I was okay," He said, and I said nothing, "Jade, it's just…"

"Just what, Beck?" I said, staring at him.

"Nothing," He said.

"Beck?" I said.

"I feel like I cheated, okay?" He finally blurted out.

I put my pounding head in my hands, and moaned, "We have to stop doing this," I said.

"No," Beck said. It took me a minute to grasp what he said.

"No?" I looked up at him.

"No, look, I'm going to break it off with Saffire, because I love you Jade," He said, "When I'm with you, everything feels so right."

This was so true, I love him, but what about Luke?

I just stared in the distance, gathering my thoughts. I knew Beck was waiting on me to say something.

"Okay, then," He said, drawing out the word 'Okay'. Then he got up and started getting dressed.

"Beck, I will," I said finally, "I will do that, I'll talk to Luke."

Beck had only put his pants on, and he smiled big, and jumped on the bed, and kissed me, "I gotta go, I'm gonna tell Saffire, right now."

He continued getting dressed, and then left. I pondered how I was going to tell Luke that we were over.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: R&R!

"I made cupcakes!" Cat yelled, as she answered the door.

"Well, isn't that special," I said, sarcastically, and she just nodded enthusiastically, while inviting me in the house. When I walked into the sitting room, the whole old gang was there.

Everybody had moved on to become at least somewhat famous. Tori became a pop star, and Andre was in her band. Cat was a famous singer, recording her second album, and Robbie and Rex had their own Ventriloquist act.

They were all sitting there. Beck patted the couch next to him, so I sat down, and he put his arm around me.

"Wow, haven't seen that in a while," Tori said, smiling big.

"I told you they were the ones in your room at the party!" Andre said, laughing, and nudged Tori.

"You guys were being really loud!" Robbie said.

"No we weren't-" Beck started.

"Save it," Tori said, putting her hand up.

"Why are we here?" I said, rudely.

"Well, I wanted to make lunch for everyone," She said pointing at the big coffee table in the middle of the room. There were all different varieties of cupcakes on it.

"Cat, there's only cupcakes," Tori said, giving her a confused look.

"I'm down," I said, and grabbed a cupcake, handing one to Beck.

"So, Beck, how's Saffire?" Cat asked him. I knew she didn't mean it to be rude, but if were anyone else it would have been.

Then I realized, I hadn't even gotten a chance to ask Beck about how that went yet. Then I remembered Luke was coming back tonight. Oh no.

"Um, well, we broke up," Beck said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cat said.

"I'm not," Beck said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

The rest of the lunch was pretty uneventful, just everyone talking about themselves, and how their lives have been, and yada yada yada.

Then I had to go home, and wait for Luke.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here comes the drama!

Luke walked in at Eleven that night. I was just sitting on the couch, thinking about what I was going to say to him. He was surprisingly sober.

He dropped his bags at the door when he noticed my face, "Is everything alright?" He asked with concern. Then he came and sat next to me.

"Luke…," I said, pausing, "I just…I think…"

Then I gathered my inner Jade-ness, and said, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

He looked hurt , as he said, "What?"

I might have been a little harsh. Then he got up, and went in the kitchen. I heard him open the fridge, grab a beer, and then take a big long sip.

I used that moment to go to the bedroom, and go to sleep.

I woke up again to a loud crash. I sat up, and squinted my eyes, looking at the clock. It was two-thirty in the morning. I got up, and went into the living room. That moment, Luke came out of nowhere, and knocked me down I felt something sharp in the back of my arm, and I realized that Luke had knocked over a glass vase, and I had just fell into it.

I looked up at Luke. I could tell by the look on his face, that he was now drunk.

"You can't leave me!" Luke yelled, angrily.

I managed to get up, getting a few glass fragments in my hand in the process, and then I pushed Luke away, with my good hand, "Back off, Asshole!" I said.

Then I made my way to the kitchen to bandage my hand up, with Luke right on my tail. He grabbed hold of my arms, and pushed me against the wall. I managed to punch him back, and he slapped me, and grabbed me by my hair, and pulled me down, and then kicked me in the stomach.

I managed to get back up, in a ton of pain. I grabbed my keys of the counter, and hurriedly made my way to my car, and then drove to Becks. Here I was, three in the morning, with no shoes on. I was only wearing my underwear, and a black cami. I knocked on his door.

It was a repeat of last time. He came to the door, rubbing his eyes, and his eyes widened when he saw what a mess I was in. I sat on his couch again, and he grabbed his first aid kit, and started to patch me up again, all without saying a word.

"Well, I told him," I said, adding a small, fake laugh, after he was done, and we were just sitting there. That laugh turned into tears for god knows what. I always turned so weak in front of Beck, I hated it.

He just put his arm around me, and I put my face on his chest and cried.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, here's the next chapter. It probably sucks, due to Writer's Block. This Chapter is from Jade's View, loosely based on the song "Simple Song" by Miley Cyrus. I really can't stand Miley, but I just adore that song.

The next morning, I woke up in Beck's bed, and Beck wasn't there. There was a note on his pillow which said, "Went to work, Love you –Beck" I looked over at the clock. Shit. It was Seven in the morning, and I was late for an audition.

I had decided that I wanted to act after all, especially since there was a new role for a female lead in a movie called "Goodbye" about a girl who goes off to college, and gets into drugs, and drinking, only to be pulled away from all of it by the love of her life. It intrigued me.

I quickly got up, got dressed, stole one of Beck's bagels, and got in my car, and made my way to the studio. I had way too much crap to do today. I got to the studio, did the audition (pretty sure I aced it), and by the time I was done, it was already 5 PM. That freaking audition had taken me all day.

I went back to the house I had shared with Luke, and gathered all of my belongings, and stuffed everything in my car. Then, as I headed back to Beck's, I was stuck in bumper to bumper traffic, and getting very frustrated.

When I FINALLY made it back to Beck's, his car was already parked in the driveway. I parked my car next to his, and then walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. He opened the door, and gave me a confused look.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here a couple of days until I can go find a place, it won't be that long, I just need to-"

"Jade," He interrupted, "Whenever you left Luke, I figured you would just come live with me. I even made you a key," He reached into his pocket, the key was black with a tiny skull and crossbone on it.

He smiled, "So do ya wanna?" He asked.

I waited a second, and then grabbed the key, and kissed him, "I wanna, now go and get all my shit from my car." He smiled, knowing this was the only niceness he was gonna get out of me. God I love him.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hi, thanks for all the reviews! Please review again, and tell me what you think should happen next, because it might just happen! Love you guys, thanks!

JADE

Beck and I worked to bring all my stuff in the house. We put all of my suitcases full of clothes in his (our?) closet, and I figured I would unpack some other time because I was too tired right now. So I just had boxes and bags everywhere.

I changed into a pair of bed shorts, and one of Becks wife beaters. You could see my lacey black bra clearly through the shirt.

I went back downstairs where Beck was making popcorn in his blue plaid boxers. I sat on the couch and leaned my head on the arm of it, and watched the TV, even though my mind was elsewhere.

Beck came in, and offered me some popcorn, and I declined, putting my head on his chest, as he put his arm around me. It felt so cozy, so nice, so real that I dozed off.

BECK

When Jade slept, she always looked so peaceful, so un-Jade like. Then I looked down at her arms, at all the bruises, and felt pain.

How could she endure all that pain?

Because Jade was tough, she was a fighter, she could do anything. That's how.

However, it still killed me to see her like that, with her arms all bruised up, and the hurt in her eyes, and the crying she had been doing a lot.

I guess the reason that is hurts me is that I love her. Actually, I am more than certain that's the reason.

I scooped her up, and took her upstairs, and lay her in the bed, all without waking her. I got in bed beside her, and turned the night stand lamp off.

I put my arm around Jade, because that's where it belonged, and I fell asleep content with her beside me. Because that's where she belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Thank you Crazywoobie, for the idea! I liked it, so I am writing it out, Thanks!

JADE

"Why are we here?" I asked, confused as to why Beck would want to go to Frenzy Gems, one of the most expensive restaurants in Hollywood.

"Jade, I told you we need to go on an official date, now would you just come on?" He said, grabbing my hand, and dragged me inside. They immediately seated us at a table. Beck pulled out my chair, and I sat down, giving him a weird look. Then he sat across from me.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asked. You could tell by the look on her face that she was star struck by Beck. I rolled my eyes at her long, blonde hair, and flirtatious smile.

I studied Beck.

He barely even glanced as he said, "I'll have a Pepsi, and a Coffee with two sugars for her."

I smiled, surprised that he remembered my favorite drink, and also that he didn't check that girl out, I slipped my strappy heels off, and rubbed my foot against his. He looked up at me, and smiled. Then I rested my foot on his leg, and he rubbed my leg, while looking at his menu.

I studied my menu, "You look beautiful today," Beck said, and I looked up at him, he was smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling as I said, "I look beautiful every day."

"I know," He said, completely serious.

"I was kidding," I said, and Beck shook his head.

"Then you were wrong, "He said. I rolled my eyes again. He was being so cheesy.

The waitress came back with our drinks. I took one sip of my coffee, and felt immediate bliss, "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yeah, I will have the Steak," Beck said.

"I'll take the sushi," I said, handing her the menu. I took my leg off of Becks, and then leaned forward. The table was small, and round, so I didn't have trouble reaching Beck's hand, "I love you," I said.

He smiled, and said, "You know that I love you."

I leaned forward a bit more, and then kissed him, "Thanks for taking me on this date, you're the best boyfriend ever."

He raised an eyebrow, "So we are officially together again?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, duh."

He looked down, and I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms, "Unless you don't wanna be," I said, then I sat straight up, and glared at him, and said, "Beck is there someone else? Because if there is, you need to tell me now, I don't want to be the stu-"

"Jade," He interrupted, "There isn't ever going to be anyone else, I love you, and I will forever."

BECK

After the date, we made it back to the house, and immediately made our way up to the bedroom. We stood at the end of the bed, and then Jade kissed me, long, and hard, and then pushed me on to the bed, and kicked her shoes off.

Then she took her short black dress off, and was only wearing black and red underwear, and her hair was down, and she looked beautiful. She sat on my lap, and kissed me some more. She helped me remove my all my clothes, and shoes, before she gave me a blow job.

God, she was good at that.

After she was done, I kissed her some more, flipping her to where she was under me. During the kiss, I removed her bra, and then I moved lower, kissing and sucking on her breasts, and then even lower, as I grabbed her underwear with my teeth, and removed them that way, while she laughed.

I leaned down and stuck a finger inside of her, causing her to moan some more, and then I added two more fingers, and fingered her for a bit, before removing them, and licking them. Then I leaned down and stuck my tongue inside of her and she moaned louder, as I got to taste her, and man, she tasted good.

I licked up some of her wetness on my tongue, and then leaned up and kissed her, letting her taste herself, and she smiled and moaned, "I want you."

I smiled, "Right now? Maybe I should wait until later," I said, teasing her.

"Now, Beck," She moaned, and I kissed her, while I positioned myself inside her. She moaned, still while kissing me as I pumped in and out of her, getting faster and faster, until she was screaming my name.

Then she flipped us, and started to ride me, and she looked like a goddess on top of me, with her boobs bouncing, and eyes closed.

"I'm coming, "I said, and she got off of me, and then leaned down, and put my dick in her mouth, and swallowed my cum. Then she leaned up and kissed me again, and I whispered, "I love you," before we both fell asleep.


End file.
